fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Stellorung
, |ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Sunlight/Moonlight Laser |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Stellorung is a mysterious monster that is believed to be not of this world. While that has yet to be confirmed, they seem very other-worldly. Using its strange wings, it can absorb sunlight and moonlight and unleashed the stored light as a laser. Physiology Stellorung has a body shape very similar to Gore Magala. It has horns that curve forward and seems to have 5 eyes on the front of its face. Its coloring changes depending on if its day or night. During the day its a pale blue and appears see through, but no organs can be seen in its body. During the night it becomes a dark blue, almost purple color and has little white specs dotted around its body that seem to resemble stars in the night sky. Its wings seem torn and oddly shaped but somehow the Stellorung is still capable of flight. The wings are also large and able to open up, seemingly to absorb light. Behavior Not much is known about Stellorung because of how rare it is. There used to be only one place the Stellorung was thought to appear, but sightings have been ranging worldwide recently. It seems to be carnivorous, eating monsters such as Aptonoth. The Stellorung appears to not be able to survive in extreme environments, and is usually found in simple forests and some elevated areas. Despite this, it seems drawn to the Elders Recess. Abilities Stellorung is a strong monster capable of taking on large threats. It uses its wings to absorb and release beams of light. During the day, it fires out extremely hot, fiery beams. At night, the beams are more focused and precise. They also seem to become infused with a mysterious dragon energy. The Stellorung's light rays during the day can also blind their foes, while at night the dragon energy seems to cause suppression. Strangely, despite doing fire or dragon damage, these lasers don't cause elemental blights. The lasers aren't all Stellorung can use for offense. It also has large claws and strong horns it can use to take down prey and fend off threats. Turf Wars Vs. Gore Magala: Stellorung and Gore Magala growl at each other for a brief moment before lunging. They lock together similar to the battle between Teostra and Nergigante, then after a second or so passes, Stellorung lifts into the air, blasting Gore Magala with a laser. After staggering for a moment, the Gore Magala leaps into the air and grabs Stellorung with its wing arms. It then dunks the Stellorung into the ground. After Stellorung recovers, both monsters roar, and fly off in different directions, reaching a stalemate. Vs. Nergigante: Nergigante charges the Stellorung, lifting it with its horns, and then slamming it on the ground. Nergigante then attempts to smash Stellorung, but it gets out of the way and flies into the air. Stellorung launches a few blasts of light at Nergigante. After this, Nergigante tries to fly after Stellorung, but it is met with powerful beams of light. This knocks Nergigante back a bit, and the Elder Dragon then flies away. Vs. Lunastra: The two monsters growl at each other for a second before Lunastra charges the Stellorung. They wrestle for a moment, with Lunastra building up her blue dust. Stellorung manages to headbutt her in the jaw, giving it a moment to back off, but it is covered in the dust. Lunastra breathes some fire toward the Stellorung, but it jumps into the air. However, some of the dust caught on fire, and after a second, the Stellorung is engulfed in a blue blaze, causing it to fall out of the air. Stellorung then retreats. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Sword and Shield Sunlight Sword Sunlight Sword+ Starlight Sword Starlight Cutlass Eclipse Cutlass Scorpio Star Cutlass Dual Swords Twin Sun Blades Twin Sun Blades+ Circling Moon Blades Revolving Moon Blades Revolving Eclipse Blades Gemini Galaxy Blades Great Sword Solar Scraper Solar Scraper+ Lunar Cutter Lunar Meteor Cutter Eclipse Asteroid Cutter Aries Galaxy Slicer Long Sword Falling Star Falling Star+ Stardust Sword Stardust Longsword Bloodmoon Longsword Pisces Claymore Hammer Comet Swinger Comet Swinger+ Meteor Smasher Meteor Crusher Moon Crusher Leo Planet Demolisher Hunting Horn Star Song Star Song+ Space Echo Astral Echo Song of Saturn Song of Capricorn Lance Sunlight Blocker Sunlight Blocker+ Moonbeam Defender Stardust Defender Galactic Defender Aquarius Guardian Gun Lance Solar Popper Solar Popper+ Lunar Popper Asteroid Blaster Planet Blaster Taurus Quasar Buster Switch Axe Axe of the Sun Axe of the Sun+ Axe of the Moon Axe of Balance Axe of the Galaxy Axe of Libra Charge Blade Daybreak Shield Daybreak Shield+ Moonbeam Shield Shooting Star Shield Eclipse Shield Virgo Shield Insect Glaive Sky Jumper Sky Jumper+ Space Jumper Asteroid Dancer Moon Dancer Cancer Flyer Light Bowgun Light Shot Light Shot+ Moon Shot Comet Shot Comet Frenzy Ursa Light Heavy Bowgun Heavy Shot Heavy Shot+ Planet Shot Star Shot Star Bomber Ursa Heavy Bow Sun Bow Sun Bow+ Moon Bow Galactic Bow Astral Bow Sagittarius Bow Theme Quests High Rank G Rank Notes *Stellorung's name comes from a combination of the word stellar and the german word Zerstörung, which(if my translation is correct) means destruction. *Stellorung gives 4 carves. *The horns can be broken, the face can be scarred(after horn break), the panels can be damaged, and the tail can be severed. *Stellorung is not affected by the frenzy virus *There was an Eclipse form for Stellorung, but this was scrapped **Aspects of this Eclipse form are used in Astroctorem *Credit for the icons go to TheElusiveOne Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Werequaza86